The Fall of Olympus Book 1
by King James10158
Summary: Damson wants his revenge, and he'll get it with the help of Frost and his small army. Frost has capture 8 demigods and plans to kill one of them each day until there was only one left-Thalia. Zeus and the rest of the Olympian gods are ordered to give up their powers to save them but will they? Will Percy and the camps stop them before its too late?*NOT ACCEPTING OC'S RIGHT NOW!*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Start the recording" I said. We have 8 hostages; we had six before but because two campers woke up during the kidnapping we had to take them too.

"Hello Olympus, I am Frost. This is for both camps but most importantly the gods themselves. I have sent an energy globe-shaped object with a camera (not a actual camera but something like it) that brings these messages live. I come with this message; you must give up your powers for the sake of your children. If the object is grabbed by an immortal, their power will be absorbed" I motioned with my other hand to bring Drew forward.

"You have seven days to complete this task-I will be alerted when a god gives up their power. At 1:00pm each day of the week, a camper dies." Drew was then brought to me, and I reached for my dagger. "Let this be an example of what to come. I put the dagger to Drew's throat and slit it slowly. Tears were coming down her face and I kicked her body down to the floor, where she stayed there, dying. I nodded my head to Quinn and he turned off the message.

(Percy's P.O.V)

Almost everyone from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were in Olympus, watching the message with horror as Frost killed Drew. The blood splashing on his Crusader armor and he was showing no sign of flinching. He kicked the body down and finished the rest of his message. The message turned off and all eyes went on the white ball of energy that supposedly drained godly power.

"Bull." Ares said right after the message was over. "No way can this take away our powers" He got up from his thrones and revealed his sword. Shouts of protest came from the majority of the campers but his children, even his Roman children, were edging him on. He raised it high above his head and swung down on the ball of energy.

The sword went right through the energy but nothing happened. It was silent, and then laughter came from the Ares cabin saying it was fake all along but then Ares screamed. We all turned to him and saw no injury. His sword…

His sword had taken a grey color to it, and cracks were appearing from the top of the sword. It continued like this until cracks covered the entire sword, and it dissolved into ash. Ares face was in pain and was still screaming.

"That's what happens when you attack the globe" Frost voice came again and the ball of energy showed his face again "If touched by a godly hand, it will easily take the powers without pain." Then his voice went silent.

"Why are you doing this!" my voice finally heard. People moved out of the way for me, and now I stood in front of the crowd. "There's no reason to kill innocent people or even the gods!"

"Don't talk to me that way Percy Jackson! You're not so innocent yourself. The monsters you've sent back to Tartarus are a living hell to them! You a hero to the camps but not them"

"Those monsters would have killed everyone-"

"They were made that way! And besides if your fatal flaw wasn't loyalty to your friends and father, you would have left Olympus to die." He cleared his voice and made it louder "Listen to me campers of Camp Halfblood and Jupiter, Zeus's reign is corrupt! He doesn't care about you or anyone else except for his own children. He-"he stopped for a second. "Where is Lady Artemis anyway?"

Suddenly Artemis broke down the door, worry on her face "Father, I can't find-"

"Thailia" Frost said. The video recorder of the ball of energy (like an Iris Message) was back on, and there was Thaila with a dagger to her throat. "Zeus you have a week to come to my demands. Your child will be killed last, consider it a gift. When 1:00 comes, you know what will happen." And the message went off again.

Zeus's head was down, being covered by his hands. The gods looked uncertain and I knew right away that the camps needed to find the hostages and free them before it's too late.

(Frost P.O.V)\

"Are you sure you want to do this sir?" I was second in command of the whole army. The first-in-command was a god who was the brother to Chaos. He felt that the other gods and titans don't deserve their powers so when he tricked Chaos into eating soup that he poisoned (it put him into a coma), he got me to become his second in command and my first mission was to increase the army. His name is Damson.

"Yes. We need to attack one of the Camps while their all still at Olympus."

"I agree with you on that but I mean with having your banner showing"

"Yes. They know about you, so let them know about me as well" He paused for a moment "And our spy in the camps?"

"Still alive and hidden."

"Good. I'd heard your speech about Zeus. Let's hope that will cause some people to betray"

"If they want to join, then let's hope we capture a camp and hold it long enough to recruit"

**And this is where I will be ending it. Drew is dead and one hostage will be killed by 1pm. Will Percy and the camps stop Frost and Damson before their all killed and all-out-war happens? Tune it for the next chapter!**

**And also I'll be taking OC's in this so here is the form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Godly Parent +Greek or Roman:**

**Godly powers (don't say you a child of Ares and can shoot lightning, etc.):**

**Mortal Parent (add name, age, where they live, and what job they have):**

**Mortal family (what other family they have):**

**Loyal to Camp Halfblood (if they are Greek):**

**Loyal to Camp Jupiter (if they are Roman):**

**(yes or no question)A deserter of the camps to join Frost and Damson:**

**Others:**

**(This is if you answered yes):**

**Which levy group are you (group 1 is the best-only a few oc's will be selected and the rest put in other groups, group 2, 3, or 4):**

**Are you loyal to Frost or Damson-and if you put both, state which one you trust more:**

**Info: Group 1 wears the Crusader armor to state their the best while the other groups wear black chaos armor. **

.


	2. Chapter 2

When I saw the look on my dad's face, I almost laughed in front of everyone. He sat on his thrones, with his favorite child down below, and he looked at me with horror as he realized who I was.

Chiron, Clarisse, and a handful of demi-gods protected Camp Half-blood. That was, until I came with my troops and conquered it. I personally slew Clarisse myself, sword against spear while my archers had killed Chiron. I then broke Clarisse spear in half and pissed on Chiron's remains.

I stood before King Damson (as he likes to be called) as he viewed the war map. "Tell your soldiers to house in the cabins tonight but have a patrol active at all times."

"Yes sir. I will also order for the construction of a wall"

I turned away from him and walked out of the tent. The moonlight greeted me, and the sound of my drunken men. I chuckled, thinking they deserved it but stopped when the woods in front of me seem to light up in sliver. i started walking back to find silver arrowheads pointed at me and my men (who haven't noticed yet).

A girl walked out of the woods with more girls circling her. Not to my surprise it was Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt. A longbow was in her hands with a silver arrow already notched.

"easy now-"

"Quiet male! For your crimes against Olympus you're under arrest!"

The lights in Damson's tent went off, and I knew he heard her. I turned my head to the left where the tent was and Artemis followed the direction, her eyes landing on the tent. Her eyes widened in shock.

The tent exploded, sending Artemis foward, falling on me and we fell to the ground with her on top of me. My helmet was almost flung off but I managed to grab it before it came off all the way but not before ours lips connected.

In an instant I threw her off me and got back up. I drew my sword and shield as arrows atarted coming from the forest. The officers who were smart enough to stay sober gave commands to their units, and in no time formed a shield wall and started moving towards me. Damson, in full black armor, wield his black great sword and was massacring any hunter who got in his way. Artemis herself was gone, and her longbow was on the ground. The hunters of Artemis ran into the woods, being shot off by our archers but the pursit ended quickly. We stopped their attack.

XxX

Austin's P.O.V

When only ⅓ of the hunters came back, dissapontment filled the crowd. But for me, they soared.

They gave the report that Camp Half-Blood has been taken, and raids by monster has increased at Camp Jupiter. They also reported that a god was helping Frost, and it is possible that he's following orders from him.

"Is Frost a god, or what?" An Ares Kid asked.

"No, but he is a demi-god. I could sense it" Artemis said, her eyes closed and her tone shakey.

"Did you see the hostages there?" Zeas asked.

"No but…...we saw the remains of Clarisse and Chiron" Dismay went through the room and Zeus's eyes darkened.

"Don't make me sound like a monster" Everyone turn to see an Iris Message of Frost, with a burning statue of Zeus in the background. Frost looked behind him, and beconed for someone to come. Two men, wearing Crusader Armor, held a boy of 16 years old. He had dirty blond hair that he wore short, he was small for his age, and has little muscles. Tears were coming down his face as Frost took out a whisle and blew. It was a high pitched sound but a pack of baby hellhounds came and sat at his feet. Frost pointed to the boy demi-god and said "Sick-em" The two guys let go of the boy, and walked back two steps. The hellhounds, though young, jumped at him with incredible strength and started eating his alive. In the message all you can hear was the screaming of pure pain. "For the sack of the other hostages, give away your powers. Or does your pride and power come before family" Frost said and the image cut off. Zeus looked at the other Gods, who all nodded. He then stood up, and drew his lightning bolt.

"Suit up demi-gods! Today, we ride for war!" And on that day hundreths of demi-gods screamed for vengence.

Guys I know its not a lot, and I haven't updated in a while, but I've already written in my notebook the chapters down for 3, 4, and half of 5 already. I am trying to find the time to type them. This is why I need a co-author so when I don't have the time to type up a chapter he/or she can. Then I could easily get online and submit it. If you want to be co-author, PM me about it. I would give you my email and then once your chapter is done you would sent it to me via email and submit it as the new chapter-but I already have chapter 3-5 done so you will have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

So Oc's will be major in this part and this won't be in Frost P.O.V-well at least a majority of it.

Chapter 3 Edward "Eddie" Joseph Logan P.O.V

"The full circuit runs for 19 kilometres, surrounding an area of 13.7 square kilometres" The Roman demi-god than points to the walls around Camp-Half Blood on the war map "The walls were constructed in brick-faced concrete, about 11 ft thick and 26 ft) high, with a square tower every 100 Roman feet." The Greek cabin leaders, the Roman senate, and the Gods all sat together in a war room and since I was chosen to lead men in this siege I had to join.

"So basically this is gonna be tough" I summarized

"There is an opening on the South hill. We got here before they could finish their wall"

"So we could send the main force to attack the walls and send another force to get through the hill, we can retake Camp Half-Blood"

"Exactly"

I then points to a hill on the map. "This is the hill I'm guessing?" The guy nods. "But at the bottom of the hil is a small stream and then you will have to walk up the hill which is a little steep." The guy then places his finger to the walls on the other side of the map.

"This is where all the fighting will happen, so most of their attention will be focused there"

"I approve of the plan" Zeus said "If we can focus their attention towards us, then a small group of soldiers might be able to get to the hill and attack their unprotected backside. And I know who will lead them" he then points to me. "Edward will leave three groups of Romans, one group of Greek archers, and three groups of Greeks to the hill. He will take the city from within and attack them from the back while we attack from the front"

XxX

"Nahliel Rogers!" I yelled. Percy Jackson stood in front of me, telling me all the names of the soldiers who ere going to be under my command when he named Nahliel.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked

"He attempts to flirt with girls a lot which gets annoying." Percy nods his head "But he can get serious and get work done if he has too. I can work with him" Percy's eyes were a little puffy since he was crying from Annabeth getting sicker and sicker. She was currently with us, with Apollo tending to her.

"That's why everyone likes you Edward! Your kind!" Percy says. He grabs my shoulder "Be safe, we've already lost enough good people this past month-"

"PLEASE!" A voice yelled out. Speak of the devil, or Hades actually. Here comes Nahliel. He wore dark blue leather armor, had short dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes that seemed to melt inside you. He radiated beauty where-ever he walked. Strapped to his hip was his sword. Than I saw his 'target'as most people called the girls that he hit on. But this target wasn't a normal one. It was a Roman, and even worse-April Pond. She was cocky and sarcastic; harsh with words and can kick butt with her sword. She has black hair and Brown eyes on her pointed face. She looked like a natural born leader, like her godlt mother Bellona. Funny enough, she doesn't follow orders and constently argues with her officers about which orders to follow.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at Nahliel. Nahliel stupidly didn't give up, continuing to hit on her and starting saying in French. He was doing a serenade in French. Then April drew her sword. Nahliel stopped singing, and grabbed the hilt of his sword. They were both trained fighters, known for not giving up in a fight. If they fought now, one would be dead. I raced in front of them, stopping them from attacking each other.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled at them both. "We aren't fighting each other!The enemy holds Camp Half-Blood, our home. And you two bicker? Percy hand-chose you for this mission. I hope he isn't wrong" the two looked at each, then at me, and sheathed their swords. "You guys are my captains also. You must be willing to help each other if the other needs help. Now get your soldiers ready. We go to war"

Frost P.O.V

"The walls almost complete sir" a builder said.

"And the catapults?"

A few of them are on the completed side of the wall with the ballista's. Once the whole wall is complete we will place the rest.

"Good. Keep at it" Intel from my spy tells us to expect an attack from the Gods and demi-gods. Damson and the troops have been training from the attack while I've ordered for a wall to be constructed-and thanks to our builders its almost complete.

"SIR!" A sentry ran up to me, holding his spear as if his life depended on it "The enemy is here!"

"They're here? Sound the alarm and get Damson out here now!" I ordered the man who nodded and ran off. "Man the catapults! The ballista's! Get the archers on the walls now!" I yelled at the soldiers around me. "Get Alter here now! Get half the swordsmen on top of those walls now with 1/3 of the spearmen!"

"Reporting for duty sir!" A boy that had dark skin, a black buzz cut hair, and hazel eyes flew to me. And I say had dark wings on his back, which made him quick and get to areas where others can't get to quick enough.

"Alter, I want you to finish Annabeth"

"But the poison-"

"Apollo was there to give her the cure to it. During the battle get past enemy lines and silence her completely." If we took out Annabeth, it will weaken them even more.

"Yes sir!" The alarm was going off now, and my men scrambles up to the walls and the rest gathered to me. The same builder from earlier ran up to me.

"I got my builders to arm the catapults and ballista's. But the wall was never finished sir, and the south hill is opened and unprotected"

"Well shit." I said. I looked at the men who were with me and made a quick choice. "Captain Ryan, I want you, 1/3 of the remaining spearmen, and thirty of the swordsmen to stay and help defend the wall. The rest will come with me and defend the hill. Send about twenty archers to meet me at the hill."

"What about Damson!" A soldier yelled.

"I will be battling the Gods" Damson walked into the courtyard now, wearing full black chaos armor and in his hands a black great sword. He walked up to me and said "If we defeat them here, we're gonna kill another hostage"

"I agree"

"Good luck Frost" then he disappeared in a blinding flash of light. I looked back at my men, and new it was time to fight.

Austin P.O.V

I was chosen to follow Edward up the hill and as soon as I could I contacted Frost and Damson about it. They thank me for the information and the Iris Message ended. I quickly joined back into the small army after 'peeing'.

I was in full Greek armor, with a celezial bronze sword at my hip and a dagger strapped to my leg. I was leading one of the Greek groups under the command of Edward. During battle, I might have the chance to slip away and join Frost and Damson. But's that's only if I live to see another day.

We crossed the river, getting our pants and some parts of the armor wet. Then we had to climb the hill. I had muscles, trained a lot, but wearing heavy armor going up a steep hill can really take the energy out of you. Then we saw Frost.

Frost, three guys in Crusader armor, around twenty spearmen and swordsmen, and around twenty archers. We had the numbers, but they had the hill. We would be tired by the time we reach them. But the whole attack on Camp Half-Blood might fail if we left now. And that's what I expected Edward to order an retreat but then he said "Drop off the one part of your armor that is the them most heavy. Then drop unnessesary items" The Romans dropped parts of their armor off, while the Greeks took off their helmets and shoulder pads.

"Edward if we are gonna march up that hill, then walk it. We need the energy" I told him, when in reality I was hoping to give Frost enough time to form ranks.

Edward looked at me, and nodded "Stay in formation and walk it!"

Frost P.O.V

"Spearmen to fist and second rows! Swordsmen behind them! Rectangle formation!" the men rushed to their positions as I looked at the enemy. In the front were the Romans, their blades and armor (but some parts were missing) shinning from the sun. Behind them were the Greek archers wearing leather armor. Flanked by the archers was the Greeks. Some men held the banner of their godly parent-Ares, Athena, Hermes, etc.

"Hold strong men! We shall go on to the end, we shall fight here, we shall fight in the afterlife, we shall defend this hill, we shall never surrender!"My men cheered as the enemy was almost upon us.

"CHARGE!" Yelled a boy in the front-the leader of this small group.

"HOLD THE LINE!" I yelled. "Now!" my spearmen in the first line chucked their spears at the enemy, injuring and possibly killing many. The second line of spears marched to the front, and threw their spears, but this time the enemy was ready and had raised their spears. I was currently in the front line, seeing the enemy leader take out his sword giving the order to charge since we've lost our spears. "Swordsmen charge!" The swordsmen joined me, the spearmen (without any spears) fell back behind us, and we charged.

The men with me returned the cheer and we charged them. It was a blood bath on both sides. An enemy in front of me tried to run but tripped over a dead body and sprawled to the ground. I raised my sword and stabbed him through the back. I quickly twisted the blade out as I shieldbashed another men who tried to stab me with his sword. My blade came free of the body and I threw my sword at him and it landed in his mouth like he was trying to swallow it. Blood appeared from the empty corners of his mouth and the life left his eyes and he fell. I quickly grabbed the sword and ordered my troops to not chase them.

Nahliel Rogers P.O.V

The men who were with me stayed with me the entire time. Our shields were still touching, we were shoulder to shoulder, and we were advancing slowly, stepping on dead men of our own. Our swords, spears, and axes split heads, our swords pierced flesh, and our spears stabbed. April had abandoned her unit and was going ham on the enemy. She sliced, cut, and killed anyone who got in her way. Then, Frost challenged her.

Frost's sword clashed against April's. Frost started forcing her back down the hill, her soldiers unable to help her since they were isolated from her. It was up to me. I charged up the hill and before the sword could come down on April I blocked it. I charged at him with the hooked blade upheld, going to foreswing and following it with a backswing. Frost dodged the first and met the second with his broadsword. The weight of the thing sent his opponent's blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

I stepped on a rock bring pain to my foot and I staggered. Frost swung. His broadsword hit my shield, a close call.

Swing. Swing. Swing. Frost swung, giving me no time to recover. The first two missed, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found flesh. The heavy broadsword went through as easily as air. All the air left me as I fell down to the ground and fought for life. Frost stood above me, his sword raised to do the finishing kill when he was tackled by April.

April was on Frost now, swinging punches that were being blocked by Frost. April swung at his helmet, which made contact, and he stumbled. April, instead of continuing the attack, realized that his troops would overrun her to protect there commander and stopped. She ran to me, and carried me as blood started seeping from my mouth and I entered darkness.

Alter P.O.V

I flew in the enemy camp silently. As soon as I landed I made my black wings disappear. I had discarded my armor on the way since I would most likely be seen and caught and just wore regular jeans and a Camp Half-Blood tea-shirt. Now, Annabeth was getting sick from my poison I gave her. She was getting sick until Apollo cured her. She's still sick but getting better everyday. But now its time to finish the job.

I entered the medical tents, finding the first and second tents empty but then I found my target. Annabeth was lying down on the bed, her face kinda pale but the color was coming back to it. Her eyes were closed, meaning she was asleep meaning the job will be easy. I drew my knife, and looked away as I slit her throat

XxX

I walked out of the tent, a little blood splattered on my shirt but it didn't matter. The job was done. Just when a group of Apollo kids came out. They said hi to me, and I replied with a hi back, when they entered Annabeth's tent. The second they did I ran for it.

"Stop him!" One of the kids yelled. Why me? I ran behind a section of tents and made my wings appear. Time to get away. I started flapping my wings, trying to get fly and I soared off. The Apollo kids looked at me with shocked expressions when one drew a bow and notched an arrow. He quickly shot and drew another arrow. I dodged the first, moving to the side quickly and flew away. If only I had looked. He shot h is second arrow and when I had turned around it struck my left wing.

I suddenly started falling, losing the power to stay afloat. I tried to regain my altitude but every time I moved my left wing it hurt. The Apollo kids were jumping in joy and singing praises to the one kid that shot me. That was the last thing I saw before I crashed into the woods.

Frost P.O.V

The enemy retreated, and I left a small force to defend the hill while the spearmen (who now carried their maces) and I would fall back to the wall and help defend it. We reached the wall, only to find that the wall was mostly comprised of enemies. Captain Ryan and a small group of soldiers were fighting the enemy near the south tower.I picked up a ladder from the ground and passed it to one of my soldiers. "Up the latter now!" My men placed it against the wall and started climbing. Time to use the powers my father gave me. I stretched out my hand, feeling the wind life me up, and I command it to bring me to the top of the wall. I landed ontop the wall, almost half my men already climbed the latter. "Follow me!" I ordered them, and they followed me as we ran to the aid of Ryan. Any enemy that got in our way was killed and we sandwiched the defenders between Ryan and me. After some time, the walls were cleared of the enemy. "Look" Ryan pointed in the middle of the field, over our wall, stood Damson-and he currently was grabbing someone by the neck.

"Holy crap. He's captured Hermes!" I yelled.

**So yeah, The chapter was gonna be shorter than this but I decided to finally add the Oc's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I just got more OC'S so any new ones will appear next chapter (Sorry 39cluespercyjackson-like your character XD. I will make sure your character gets a P.O.V, and I will also get a P.O.V of Nahliel also)**

Chapter 4: Jack Nexus Mailstorm (All those other Oc's from the other story will appear in the next chapter)

"GOD DAMN IT" I screamed and kicked over a chair. After our assault on the walls was rebelled, and our plan for a team to sneak in failed, we come to find three Apollo kids report that Annabeth is dead, and her assassin was in the woods-injured. "We need to send teams of demi-gods to find him"

"That will be useless" April said. We were currently in a war council, with everyone present from last time (Yes Jack was there last chapter, he's part of the senate) "The forest is dangerous as it is. With moster activity increasing, and the fact we might risk another demi-god getting captured, the idea is futile.

"We can't just give up!" I shouted at her. Then I looked at everyone "If we capture him, we can make a trade for the other hostages.

"He should die" Percy said. Now everyone would be surprised of this, but he just lost someone deer and close to him-and he wants revenge.

"He deserves it Percy, he really does. But killing him risks killing a hostage"

"What do you say Nahliel?" I asked. Nahliel barely survived, but Apollo and his children were able to heal the wound he suffered and now his stomach was covered in bandage wrappings.

"I say we capture him, and then try and trade him for the hostages"

"And April?"

"Kill him if we find him"

"What about you Edward?" Edward looked conflicted, as if he was struggling on what to pick. He wanted revenge, but he knows that blinded revenge might kill another innocent hostage.

"I say we trade him. Then, when we have the hostages, we kill him and capture Frost-if he's going to be there in person"

"So basically everyone agree's on capturing him? We can find out what to do with him once we have captured him."

XxX

Every demi-god wanted to find this guy. We could only select 20 (4 groups of 5) , but instead of being angry or sad for the people not being picked, they wished us all luck to find the guy and bring him to justice.

I lead a search group with Edward when we decided to split up. I would take two men to the west and he would take one man east. We both wished each other luck and left.

Edward P.O.V

I led Peter (I had to make a random name XD) through the dark forest, where we hoped to find the assassin.

"OH HADES!" someone yelled. Peter looked at me in wonder, and I motioned for him to follow me. We started headed North to follow the voice where it lead us to a small riverbank. Lying next to the riverbank was the same person the Apollo kids saw. He had dark skin, a black buzz cut hair, and hazel eyes just like the Apollo kids said. His black wings were huge, and on his left wing blood came out of a open wound. The boy put the wing in the water, touching the wound, and he almost screamed again in pain.

"Looks like we found our guy" I said to Peter. He grinned, and we both walked out the cover of the tree's. The assassin, looking at us, closed his eyes, and in a blinding second of light the wings were gone. He stood up, and grabbed the hilt of his sword that was strapped to his hip.

"Its a nice day, won't you agree" he said, then grinned "The name's Alter. And you are?"

"Your nightmare" Peter said and charged him. Peter was a child of Ares. Trained once he got to Camp Half-Blood, great in 1 vs 1 fights, but I did not expect this. Alter quickly took out a knife from who-knows-where and threw it at Peter. Peter didn't have time to block the knife, and the knife struck his eye. Peter didn't even have time to scream, shout, anything. He was dead even before he hit the ground.

"By the Gods!" I yelled. Peter landed in a heap, blood seeping from his eye. Alter drew his sword, and looked at me with his hazel eyes.

"Now run along _boy _or you want the same punishment as your friend" Anger boiled up in me and I drew my sword. Alter just shook his head. "If you want to fight, then lets fight"

He dipped and weaved right as I was about to reach him and he slashed downwards with his sword. He disarmed me quickly and swung again. I parried with one of my gauntlets and the blade clashed against the metal strapped to my arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air.

I sidestepped to the right just enough as the blade passed a hairs breath from my face.

Quickly, before Alter could respond with a follow-up, I punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of the assassin, and stunning him for a brief moment

The quick blow had opened me up for another attack and I obliged him, moving quickly to the side and putting a simple sidekick into the swordsman's stomach, doubling him over.

I pulled off his feet violently and was thrown across the floor. He skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled. He was stopped by hitting the tree. He got back up, rubbed his neck, and said "That actually hurt"

He picked up his sword, and charged at me. He swung to the left which I barely managed to dodge. My sword was nowhere to be found and the only weapons open was the dagger inside Peter's eye. I was distracted too long. IAlter had struck me right in the chest. It was a slash, not a deep wound but long in size. My armor took part of the blow but I could still feel the metal pierce my body and I hit the ground in a heap. Blood was flowing from the open wound, and it hurt like hell.

"Dying is a messy, bloody, ugly thing isn't it" Alter said. He raised the blade, about to finish me off, when...

"It is, isn't it?" A voice said behind him. Alter didn't even have a chance to look behind him before that someone punched him. He hit the ground, knocked out cold. Jack stood behind him, grinning as he looked at Alter. "Looks like we caught our assassin"

April P.O.V

I took the lead in throwing food at Alter when he entered in bods. The first food I had thrown is a cabbage. It struck him right on the head. The Ares, Mars, and Hermes children followed my example and in no time Alter was covered in fruits, vegetables, etc. It got all silence when Percy came out. His eyes, which always seemed to lighten the mood, were darkened as he laid his eyes on Alter.

_He might kill him..._

Alter looked at him, not scared, as Percy walked up to him. Percy stopped a few feet away from him, and Alter says "How are you, Percy Jackson? Are you still-" he never got to finish because Percy punched him. The blow landed in his left eye, sending his head up. When it came back down, you could see a black eye forming. Percy swung again and again at him. Twice at his face and then started attacking his chest. After a minute of this he stopped, and drew Riptide.

"Percy don't" Austin said. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword, as if saying _if you attack him, I'll attack you. _Percy looked at her with shock

"He killed your sister! And you don't want him to suffer!"

"He's already suffered enough! Look at him!" Alter was bleeding from his nose, bruises were showing up on his face, and his breath was heavy and covered in pain. Percy just shook his head, and walked away.

"Its time we called Frost and Damson" Edward said.

Frost P.O.V

"You are to return all hostages to us, and your soldier Alter will be returned. Not doing this will result in the death of Alter where his soul will forever be in the fields of punishment" Zeus said on the Iris Message.

"I will think about your offer Zeus." I swiped the Iris Message to end it. Food was low in the camp, the strawberry fields burnt from the siege. We got water from the streams within camp, and I put the men to work by fixing the wall; burning statues, alters, etc. Tomorrow, I'm going to send a team lead by Ryan to get food from the city pretending to be regular mortals. I'm also going to send my little brother on a important mission-and I think Quinn is ready. That girl that jumped on me during battle injured my shoulder and fore arms so I'm going to rest up for now.

Quinn's P.O.V

"You are to take five people and sneak into enemy base. You are to free Alter and get back. Think y ou can do this?" Frost asked me. I was Quinn, or commonly know from the soldiers 'Frost little Brother'.

"Yes I can. But can I also lead the food mission. Once I'm done with that I can lead this mission"

"Sure. Taking responsibility at last." Frost removed his helmet, revealing himself. Frost was tall and powerful, with broad shoulders, muscular arms, and a flat stomach. He had dark brown eyes that seemed to melt inside you and black hair with strands of silver which he wore short and curly (The silver strands was when he fought in Tartarus's arena to free Damson and it physically drained him) . He was only 17. "I'm gonna lie down, little bro. Just finish those missions and get back to me as soon as possible" he gave me a kiss on the head and walked into his tent.


	5. Chapter 5

2nd Day of Alther's Capture

Guys by the way the time in this is backwards. It starts of being a day after the capture, then it starts taking place a few hours the day he was captured

Chapter 5: Amy Meagan Falls P.O.V

"We have to resuce my father!" I argued to the war council. The Gods were considering to leave Hermes and leave him in the clutches of Frost and Damson. "You can't be thinking about this"

"Look Amy..."Edward said "We don't want to leave him behind-"

"Than don't!"

"It's just that we risking losing more troops rescuing someone who would be under tight security"

"Then let me led a squad of Hermes children inside Camp Half-Blood. We can stay undetected and get past almost every lock! Who knows, we might find the hostages"

"That might be unlikely. Besides, you might hurt yourself-"

"I'm not going to get hurt Edward. Besides, your full enough on time being the crap out of Alther!"

"WHAT! I only...interragated him a little"

"You took Percy with you. What did you expect?" Edward rubbed his neck, then looked away. "So can I lead a team inside enemy base?" I looked at the Gods who were looking at each other, deciding what to do when finally they come to a decision.

"You are to lead a team inside, and free the hostages. That is your primary goal" he then glanced at Hera, who nodded her head "if you can locate Hermes, free him. But this is your secondary goal. As for the prisoner issue, we have Isaac" he points to a kid around 5.3ft with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Who saw the results of what you did. Edward and Percy" They both looked up at him "Until you can prove you can restrain yourself, you are not to be near the prisoner. If I find you near the cell I will put you both under arrest"

"Yes Sir"

Alther's P.O.V First Day of Alter's Capture. Morning Time

"WHY!" I was punched hard across the face. "SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Percy swung again, his fist coming in contact with my cheek, and my head was flung violently to the side. "Who ordered it? Frost or Damson?"I was chained to a wall, my shackles cutting deeply into my wrists as I hung limply. My shirt was removed, leaving my bruised, bleeding chest bare and defenceless. There was a huge pool of blood at my feet from the times Percy and whats-his-face Edward had hurt me.

"Y-your mother ordered it Jackson!" I yelled defientley! Edward, who was standing next to me said "Wrong answer" he swung, this time my head hitting the wall hard. Edward smiled, and swung again. And again. And again. It went on like this for a while before Percy pulled him back.

"Now tell me, who was it" I looked up at Percy and saw he was gripping Riptide in his hands.

"F-frost ordered it. He wanted to weaken the morale of the enemy" my voice was now dry and husky as I realized I just gave information away.

"Good boy" Edward said. "Now tell us the interior of the camp"

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled. "AND YOUR FAMILY!" Percy swung Riptide, and the blade slashed against my chest. The breath left my chest and the pain was unbearable. I screamed all the suffering I've suffered, all I had to endure, as Edward rushed forward with Ambrosia. My eyelids grew heavier and closed-and I wondered if it was the last time I would open them.

Isaac Rwezahura P.O.V First Day of Alter's Capture Evening Time

No word from Frost so far. Our forces can't fall back to Camp Jupiter since monster attacks have increased and our scouts report a huge party of them that might ambush us. Vulcan, my dad, ordered for wall to be build around our 'temporary' camp site which was right outside Camp Half-Blood. In no time we had a solid, strong wall around our camp and traps on the outside. I was currently fixing a automatic turret (the wires short-circuit) and-

"Isaac!" I turned around to find Nahliel and Edward walking towards me. "Dinner's ready"

"Be right there!" I yelled back. I quickly connected the two wires and the turret came to life. "Presto" I raced to stairs and reached the bottom floor where Nahliel and Edward was talking to Austin and April. They were in a heated conversation when Nahliel said something that made everyone silent. Austin stormed off in anger and then April punched Nahliel to the ground and then she ran to the direction of Austin.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward. I offered a hand to Nahliel who took it and I helped him back up.

"We just said Austin was acting weird. I had my suspicions is she was a spy and when I asked Nahiel if he supported me he agreed since there was times when she had to just go pee after a meeting for before we assaulted Camp Half-Blood. So together we confronted her and she flipped out. April's her friend, so when Nahliel kept pushing her about it she got angry and swung."

"Well I can see why. You don't have real hard evidence to question her, so just leave it be for now" I said. Edward nodded, obviously stilled troubled with this. "Lets just go to dinner"

XxX

Greeks, Romans, Gods both major and minor, all sat together and chatted with each other. Some minor gods, like Janus, have joined Frost and Damson and their children have also joined them. I looked across the table to April.

"Got a new target" Nahliel whispered to me.

"Not exactly a 'new' target"

"Just watch and learn how to get a girl" He swiped off imaginary dust off his jacket, and got up.

"Is he going at it again?" Edward asked me. I nodded, and he just shook his head. "Why does he keep doing this?"

Nahliel put his hand through his hair, smiling, and sat next to Alexis. Her friends next to her looked at him with disgust as Nahliel started to flirt to her.

"Hey" I looked away from the scene unraveling to find Alexis Cahill standing over me. She had brown hair with red &amp; blond natural highlights, beautiful hazelnut eyes, and freckles. "Isaac right?" I nodded "You have a seat on the war council?" I nodded again "Then you need to see this"

Alexis Cahill P.O.V

"The reason why I'm bring you here is to show the horrors that Damson and Frost has brought on us all" I put my lips to my mouth, and pretended to throw the 'key' away. He nodded, and I quickly picked the lock. The door opened with a loud groan, revealing a staircase going down.

I motioned for them to follow me as we walked downstairs. Then I had to notice something "Oh Hades. Its a blood trail" A small and thin blood trail led from the top to the bottom of the stairs where a door was. Isaac reached for his hammer on his hip."Don't. I really don't want to be hammered if you accidently swing and hit me" he nodded, and put it back on his hip.

We reached the end of the stairs, I being the first to reach it. I grabbed the door handle, finding that it was opened. I pushed the door open to find a boy strapped to the wall by chains. A huge pool of blood was at his feet, and a long cut which was now a scar was across his bare chest. His face was all bruised and bloody, and he seemed to tremble even as he slept.

"What the..." Isaac said. He looked at horror at the prisoner, and ran over to the chains "Help me free him!"

"I agree" I ran over to the chains at his ankles, and took out my dagger. I looked at the rusted chains and knew it would cut through it like butter. I sliced through the chains as Isaac took off the nails keeping the chains to the wall. In no time we had freed him. We placed him down on the ground and put my head to his chest "His heart is still beating. But barely. Lets get him to Apollo fast"

**So...I know. The chapter went like this**

**First P.O.V : 2nd day of capture**

**The rest of the P.O.V's were for the hours that lead to the second day's events. Trust me-its confusing and I am NOT doing that again unless you guys want me too. Also, I broke my right fingers! Well, my mom did. I was on the phone, the windows are open, and I get out, but my hands were still on the top of the car and when she rolled up the windows my fingers got right to the doctor and she put my finger's in a 'case' I guess you can call it. So If I am slow to upload, sorry. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Frost P.O.V I will be adding those two OC's from the reviews next chapter! Also there is basically only 1 OC used in this so please do not get mad, I plan to use a majority of OC'S next chapter)

"Sir!" A messanger ran into my private quarters "2,000 Roman Legionnaires approaches Camp Half Blood!" the knight said.

"What!?" Then I realized. Most of the Romans would have stayed behind to defend Camp Jupiter when they assaulted our base "Convene my military council now!"

The war room consists of the ping-pong table in the Big House. On it was a map of Camp Half-blood.

"If we meet them in the valley we could stand a chance." I said, as his officers propose a strategy to hold the camp. If they siege us then it will only be a matter of time before we lose all of our provisions and starve us out. They also have Greek Warships and other military equipment that could take down our wall" I looked at the faces of my advisors"We need to meet them at the clearing. That way, we don't risk being hit by their fire since they would risk hitting their own."

"Our archers will move behind them from afar and take them out at a distance. Meanwhile, I will lead the swordsmen and spearmen into the Romans while our Calvary take out any Romans seperated from their groups.

XxX

I looked at my line of spearmen, of swordsmen, the brave soldiers of men who fight for Damson and me. (Damson was currently laying siege to Camp Jupiter with his monsters)

The Archers rained down their arrows on the Romans, who were trying to raise their shields to protect themselves.

"Infantry advance!" The soldiers moved slowly, wanting the archers to continue to rain down onto the Roman Army before they had to engage.

"HOLD THE LINE!" I yelled, and then I saw who was leading the charge. It was Jason Grace, one of the saviors of Olympus, who wanted revenge on me for ordering the death of Annabeth.

"ROMAN INVICTA" The two armies clashed. My swordsmen and spearmen against their legionnaires. I was facing against Jason Grace, our blades creating sparks as they beat against another. I parried his attacks while he did the same to mine. I pushed the attack on him, trying to force him further down the valley when his legionnaires decided to gang up on me.

I quickly cut off the hand of one legionnaire and shield-bashed another to the ground. I stabbed, slashed, and killed anyone who got in my way as Jason, who had abandoned his fight with me, was currently killing my men in the fight.

"Fight me like a man GRACE!" I yelled as I slew another enemy. Jason turned around, his eyes stormy from anger as a lightning bolt formed in his hands. He raised it above his head and chucked it. It struck me at full force, right in the chest. I didn't move, I wasn't flung back, I stood were I was. Smoke was forming from that shot on my armor as Jason Grace looked at me with shock. I raised my hand and a lighting bolt formed.

"You think you could kill me..._brother!" _I threw the lightning bolt at him. He dodged it barely by rolling to the side, and the bolt struck an enemy-killing him. The battle still waged on. Arrows piecing the enemy from behind. My men attacking them from the front. And above me, the sign of Jupiter was lighting the whole field.

"Bastard!" Jason yelled, tossing another lightning bolt at me "You do not deserve to be called his son!"

My eyes locked onto Jason Grace as he continued to fight me as my men slaughtered the Romans. I continued to force him back, wanting more than to kill him. Storms in the sky raged on, each droplet burning like acid. Lightning appeared, and I quickly realized it was Jupiter. He stood on the clouds, in his hands was the mighty Lightning Bolt. He raised it above his head, and threw it at me. I tried to move, but the bolt struck me. It felt as if my body was burning up, all my cells explode in my body as I blacked out.

XxX (So the rest of the Chapter will be in Amy's P.O.V) Amy P.O.V

"Wow" I said as I looked at the Romans fight the enemy. The plan was for us to sneak in while they battled Frost and his army. We would then free the hostages and get out.

"Lets get going" an Hermes kid said. The rest of the squad agreed and we climbed the wall.

XxX

We made it over the wall undetected, and now we were in the courtyard. The entire courtyard was empty, with farm animals trapped in cages-their only supply of food.

"Lets keep moving" I said, and lead the group further into enemy territory. That's when I saw him. He was tall and well-made, but also lean and lithe. He had light brown eyes, his hair was black, and stood like a leader. I felt my heart flutter against my chest, sweat formed on my head, and I soon realized it was love at first site.

Quinn's P.O.V

I looked at her dirty blonde hair and her beautiful blue eyes and I realized that this was love is. _Now I know what Frost feels. _I didn't want my men to seize her or her friends, but my men acted without command and chased them. The girl was frozen in her spot, before she ordered her squad to run.

"After them!" I yelled. My men, who were already running after them, were not quick enough to catch the enemy before they had climbed the steps to the wall and jumped over. The girl was the last one, and she looked at me with longing in her eyes and jumped off.

**I know-small chapter. I'm typing with my left hand and its SO slow! **


End file.
